Stuck at Head Quarters
by Cable Addict
Summary: There's a bad storm in DC and Team Gibbs is stuck at HQ. What will happen? Who knows? I don't even know! I will try to update soon, but I'm stressing over finals.


A/N: Inspired by the badass (pardon me) storm that has plagued my small town this morning You may also want to read vamp926's story 'Tornado.' It's got a bit of 'good ol' Tiva.' I needed to create a different setting and plot. I don't know if you would really call this a plot though. OH! And also, 'A Past Not Forgotten' is on pause while I am finishing school. Summer is coming and hopefully I'll have more time to write. Whoo! I am SO ready for sun and nice green grass! It'll be a nice change of scenery from the dark, gloomy days with snow covered grounds. Wow. That last bit sounded poetic. Haha.

Disclaimer: I don't own. Probably never will. It'd be awesome if I did though. How cool would that be? A teenaged kid owning one of the top rated TV shows? Dang! If I did own it, there would be some changes.

Oh! And this is set pre Judgment Day. Please enjoy and don't forget to review! Thanks! Also, I added a line from another TV show somewhere in here. (It's from my top fave 5 TV shows. Hint hint.) See if you can find it, tell me what show and episode! Good luck! Haha.

--

It was the worst storm DC had seen in years. Team Gibbs was currently residing in the bullpen, all four of them were beyond misery. Their team was the only one to be in at work today. A Lieutenant had been murdered and Gibbs refused to let his team to go home until the case was closed.

"Tony! If you do not stop flicking those _stupid_ paper footballs, I will personally and psychically stop you!" Ziva hissed. Tony had long since given up on trying doing his paperwork, so he decided to 'make the paper work.'

"Is that annoyance that I hear in our little Mossad assassin?" He teased.

Ziva smiled sweetly. "Yes. And do you know what I did to the last person who 'annoyed' me?" She asked.

"Hm?" Tony asked grinning.

"When I was done with him, he didn't have any fingers to flick stupid little paper things, and he didn't have a tongue to speak!" She growled, her face dark.

Tony gulped loudly.

"I could demonstrate for you if you would like." Ziva said, starting to stand up.

"NO! I mean…It's okay?"

Ziva smirked with satisfaction as she sat back down.

"Guys?" McGee piped up, he had been monitoring the current weather conditions on his computer, and the look on his face said that it wasn't good news.

"What McWeatherman?"

"They, the meteorologists, I mean, are saying that people should be taking the proper precautions."

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious McUpdater!" Tony sarcastically replied.

"McGee is right DiNozzo." Jenny called from the catwalk. "May I suggest that we retreat to the lower levels?" She asked looking at Gibbs for confirmation.

He looked at her. "Is that a suggestion, or a subtle order?"

"Both." She said smiling.

"You heard her!" Gibbs yelled, just before a huge lightning bolt pierced the dark sky, illuminating the buildings outside of the big bay window.

All six of them, after each had grabbed something to occupy him or her, hurried towards the stairwell, and quickly descended to the basement and into autopsy.

--

"Matthew!"

"Mother!" Ducky exclaimed, clearly exhausted.

Ducky, had reluctantly brought his mother to work with him after the nurse had failed to show up. Again. And after hearing about the storm warnings, he was glad that he did.

"Hello Mrs. Mallard." Gibbs smiled.

"You never called!" She scolded.

"Oh. I must have misplaced your number." Gibbs said, shrugged apologetically.

She sighed and turned to Ducky. "Donald! Give Matthew my number!"

"Yes Mother." Ducky sighed and came over to 'collect' her.

The doors 'swished' open and Abby entered carrying all sorts of things ranging from a portable ipod docking system to Bert to a big 'thermos' of Caff-Pow. Palmer followed her with more of her things in tow.

"Be careful with those Jimmy!" She yelped, as he stumbled slightly.

"Sorry Abby." He replied as he put his armload of stuff on the table on the far wall.

"McGee!" She called, he came obediently over to stand beside her.

"Yeah Abby?"

"Help me set these up!" She gestured to the items that Palmer had brought down.

"Laptops?"

She nodded. "Yup."

"Very nice."

She smiled and started to mess with the equipment. McGee followed suit.

--

Jen, Gibbs and Ducky were talking quietly over by his desk.

"All of the reports are saying that this might be the storm of the decade. It's really bad." Jen whispered. "We may be stuck down here for a while."

"Yes, so I've heard." Ducky added.

"We'll be fine. We're all here and safe, that's what matters most." Gibbs added. Jen and Ducky were stunned at Gibbs' change of character.

--

_Just as another bolt of lightning flashed, quickly followed by a loud clap of thunder, a 6-year-old Kelly Gibbs ran into her father's arms._

"_It's okay Kell!" He cooed. "Everything will be okay." He said as he rubbed small circles on her back._

"_Daddy I'm scared!" She whispered._

"_I know, but everything will be okay. I promise." He hugged her tightly._

"_Jethro?" Shannon called as she came down the stairs._

"_Down here!" He called back._

"_Turn on the TV, I want to see the news." _

_He looked expectantly at her and she rolled her eyes._

"_Will you please turn on the TV?" She put an extra emphasis on the word 'please.'_

"_That's better." He smirked, and reached over to turn the TV on when another clap of thunder sounded and Kelly started to cry._

"_Shhhhh…" He whispered, slowly rocking her in his arms._

"_I don't like this Daddy! Make it stop! Please! Please make it stop!" She sobbed._

"_Kelly, sweetheart, Daddy can't. We just have to let nature run its course." Shannon whispered, coming over to her husband and daughter._

"_But Daddy can do anything!" She sniffed._

"_Believe it or not, there are some things that Daddy can't control." She whispered softly._

_Kelly's eyes grew wide. "Really?"_

"_Yes. Even Daddy's can' fix everything."_

_Kelly turned to Gibbs for confirmation._

"_Yes Kell, there are some things that I can't fix." He kissed her forehead, and then quickly added, "Not a lot of things, just a few."_

"_You promise everything will be okay?" She questioned._

"_I promise." And he pulled her into another hug._

--

"Jethro?"

"Huh?"

Jen and Ducky looked at him, concern etched on their features.

"I asked if you were okay."

"Where was your head at Jethro?" Ducky questioned.

"Just debating weather or not to go get some coffee. I'm kind of hungry too. Aren't you?" He smirked.

"I'm sure everyone here could use some food, but where would we get any? I'm pretty sure we don't have enough doughnuts and energy bars for nine people. " Jen replied.

"Well one of us would have to go out Jen."

"Jethro! It's raining cats and dogs out there! You can't possibly think that someone will voluntarily go out to get food!" She exclaimed.

"I was suggesting _and_ offering Jen."

Jen raised her eyebrows, "Leroy Jethro Gibbs is _offering_, to _go_ out, in the middle of a storm, to _buy_ food for _other_ people?!"

Gibbs pretended to contemplate this for a moment. "Yeah. I guess I am." Then he turned and left the room.

--


End file.
